


Two Elves from Antiva

by Quinny_Imp



Series: A Wolf and Three Crows [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: By accident, the Dalish Inquisitor Zevvin discovered he still had living family. The Inquisition was dissolved, his lover far away, his arm gone, he had nothing left but that fleeting person somewhere in Thedas. He collected as much information as he could, and then set off to find his cousin.





	Two Elves from Antiva

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place shortly after the end of Trespasser DLC.

 

It wasn’t that difficult to find Zevran Arainai; now a Crow that had a mist of a legend around him, so all Ivvie had to do was to ask around. Josephine had offered to help, but he wanted her to stay out of it. The last thing she and her family needed was poking around the House of Crows, and get them all in some kind of trouble.

Finally he’d managed to arrange a meeting with Zevran, and now was standing in front of a house, taking deeps breaths, and knocking on the door.

A small woman opened the door.

“I have an appointment,” he said.

She nodded, invited him in, and led to a spacious room. She left him in, closing the door behind her, and leaving him alone.

No, not alone.

There was an elf in there, leaning over a table on both his hands. Long blond hair loosely enveloped his shoulders. Two daggers stacked at his belt. Ivvie could see tattoos on patches of his skin that weren’t covered by his armour. A very short kilt exposing most of his thighs, and heavy Antivan boots.

Ivvie was nervous. He had a few things prepared, depending on the outcome of the conversation, and he was aware the exchange could take them to a place where he’d be forced to improvise, but when he entered the room his head was empty.

‘Start simple. Simple.’

“Zevran?”

“Mmm?” he replied immediately. Then turned. For a moment they looked at each other in a mild shock.

Ivvie had no idea what to expect but it hadn’t occurred to him they would look so much alike. Zevran was a bit more muscular, but also short. His eyes were of similar colour and round shape. His nose different. His hair had almost the same tint as his own but his skin was darker, maybe more tanned. He really liked the wavy tattoos on the left side of his face. Matched the wavy lines everywhere else on his arms and legs.

“Well, look what a handsome fellow you are, my dear friend!” Zevran laughed, stretching his hands toward him. “A real pleasure to look at, no?!”

Clearly, their likeness was not lost on him, even if he wasn’t aware of the reason, yet.

‘Simple, remember, simple.’

“My name is Zevvin.”

“Ha ha, looks half like me, and even has half of my name!”

The Dalish started to relax. The cheerful demeanour of the other elf put him at ease. But he still hadn’t dropped the bomb yet. That attitude could easily change.

“I’m… I am…”

Zevran’s eyes went to his left arm, and understanding shaped his expression for a moment. “I think I know who you are,” he said.

“It’s not about this,” the Dalish replied. He still couldn’t get used to not seeing his hand over there.

“But you are a hero, no? How could that be ignored!”

“Easy for you to say. You didn’t lose a hand.” There was more bitterness in his voice than he intended.

Zevran’s expression changed. He lowered his eyes to the floor, and his voice softened. “No, I lost the whole person.”

‘Shit!’ How could he be so stupid! Leliana had told him Zevran was intimately involved with the Hero of Ferelden, and it’d seemed to be serious. And now he was complaining about a stupid hand, while this man’s love had paid the ultimate price.

“So, what do I owe to pleasure, mmm?” The cheerfulness returned, and Ivvie hoped it was a good sign.

“I… prodded Leliana about information about you.”

“Gossipy!”

“I think… I think our mothers were sisters.”

That gave the other elf pause. “I know very little of my family,” he said eventually. “My mother died giving birth to me, and father even before that.”

Ivvie nodded. “That would explain why the last letter my mother received from her sister was about expecting a baby, but never a word after that.”

Zevran leant on the table behind him, crossing his arms on his chest. “So, what do I owe the pleasure?”

And here Ivvie came up blank. He’d known this question would come up, and he still had no answer. “I just wanted to meet you. You are my family.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“No, you could be a son of a random Dalish that liked my uncle’s name after hearing it from my aunt, but… too many coincidences.” He pointed at his face, then at Zevran’s. “Also, this can’t be faked.”

The other elf smiled. Smirked, rather. “All right. You’ve met me. Now what?”

Ivvie shrugged. “I have no idea. I didn’t plan that far. For all I knew, you could have kicked me out by now.”

Zevran laughed heartily, throwing his head back. Ivvie started to like him.

A door on the other side of the room opened, and a human woman entered.

“Oh, great! Now there’s two of you?!” she shouted, seeing Ivvie.

“Never too much handsomeness!” Zevran replied. She laughed. “Zevvin, this is Nadami,” he introduced them. “Nadami, this is Zevvin.”

For a moment she digested the name and apparently quickly put two and two. “We call him ‘Zev’ for short,” she said. “Please don’t tell me people call you ‘Zev’ for short, too. That’d be too confusing.”

“Actually, she calls me ‘Zevi’, but she’s special. Or I’m special to her.” He winked at her, and she smirked back at him. There was certainly something going on between these two.

Fereldan. Her accent was clear. Ivvie smiled at them. “No, friends – however few I have left – call me Ivvie.”

“Pretty!” she judged. Then handed Zevran a roll of paper she’d come in holding. “Your report, master!”

The way she said the last word made it sound both serious and like a joke.

“Mmmmm…” Zevran took it, turned to face the table behind him, and unrolled it on it.

Her eyes slid to Ivvie’s missing arm, but then her attention was on Zevran, and the paper she’d brought.

“You want some tea?” she asked the Dalish a moment later.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s good. Come, sit down.”

He took the offered chair. She left the room.

“Don’t touch. She’s mine,” Zevran said, smirking.

“No worries, my heart belongs already to someone.” Ivvie gave him a loop-sided smile.

The door opened, but it wasn’t Nadami returning with tea. Another elf.

“I want to go,” he said in a tone that didn’t allow disagreement. Then he spotted Ivvie. He frowned, and nodded slightly in his direction. The Dalish nodded the greeting back.

“No,” Zevran replied, apparently not intimidated by the other’s harsh tone.

“Zevran!”

“No. I want Eeyo to go.”

“What? Alone?” Nadami returned too. She put a mug of steaming tea in front of Zevvin.

“He can do it!”

“I can do it too,” she protested.

“No, you definitely can’t,” the Antivan city elf replied with a seriousness in his voice. “You will feel, and then do stupid.”

“Opfff!”

“Eeyo will go! It’s time.”

“He’s just a chick!”

“He’s a skilled young Crow. Stop treating him like a baby, you mother hen.”

“Opfff!”

Zevran smiled at her, which only made her puff up more. Ivvie was amused by the whole scene.

He noticed the other elf watched him in silence. He didn’t avert his eyes, when the Dalish looked at him. Not a shy type, then.

Zevran saw them looking at each other. “Fenris, this is Zevvin. Zevvin, this is Fenris.”

He knew that name! “You’re… acquaintance of Hawke’s? _That_ Fenris?”

The elf’s frown deepened. “Yes, I knew Hawke.”

“She mentioned you when we worked together.”

“Did she?”

Zevvin didn’t intend to press. While Hawke’s words of Fenris were warm, apparently it didn’t work both ways. Something had happened between them, and it was not his place to dig.

“Nice to meet you,” he simply said.

The other one only harrumphed in reply.

“Be nice,” Zevran said.

“What do you mean? I’m always nice.”

Nadami giggled at that, even though the words were said in a very serious, even grumpy tone.

“Varric said you were hunting slavers,” Zevvin said.

“Oh, we are!” Nadami took a chair and sat next to him.

“You help him?”

“He helps me.”

“No,” Fenris protested, “You help me.”

“No, you help me!”

The elf shook his head. “You – me.”

They threw the ball back and forth for a while, until the elf’s lips stretched in a smile.

“See what I have to deal with?” Zevran asked Ivvie.

“Hey!” Nadami shouted. “You’re the least mature of all of us! And that includes Eeyo!”

The city elf only gave her a sly smile, raising his eyebrow.

All apprehension Ivvie had felt was completely gone by now.


End file.
